Stranger In the Mirror
by Luna Jose
Summary: "Ben Grogan was a man who knew exactly what he wanted, and ever since setting foot in that bar, he knew he wanted her. Ben Grogan was a winner. When he found something he wanted, he went for it. Make no mistake, he always got what he wanted." Sometimes looking in the mirror leaves you hating who've you become. Kate/Ben Tag to 2x08 Ben-centric


Yay! So I know I'm known for my Rookie Blue, but the past two episodes have sort of let me super duper confused. I can't wait for tonight though. But my point is I though I'd try my hand at Fairly Legal. Now normally I don't like making fanfiction this early into a show. MOST TIMES I think a season or two is way too soon to understand the depth of the characters, but Fairly Legal is so full of character that I can't help but want to delve deeper. So this is a Ben-centric story, focusing completely on his thoughts. I just love Ryan Johnson, and I think he plays his role so well. But anyway, on with the story. Once again, I am not beta-ed at all, so appologies for all mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Legal. It belongs to it's respective owners and is in no way affiliated with my story. I make no money off of my stories.

* * *

It was early morning, maybe earlier than most would be up. A man stood in the bathroom, staring at his reflection. The man that stared back was handsome, outgoing, confident, witty- it was a man who pretended to feel nothing, to need no one, to have everything. It was a man who was a liar.

The only thing was, the man staring in the mirror- when he looked, sometimes he hated what he saw. Sometimes he would wake up in the morning and see a stranger staring back- a stranger that was only a shadow of who he really was. The man behind the reflection could care less about money; he had passions, dreams, feelings. The man that no one could ever see, knew love, he knew both her sweet kiss and her bitter slap.

A long time ago, he had been in love. It was a naiive love, a juvenille love to a woman barely in her twenties. They were both young, both with silly ideas about what love was. She proclaimed to love him, he loved her. The next logical step seemed marriage. He was ready for the step. Needless to say, she wasn't. Because, if she had been ready to love him, to commit to him, then she wouldn't have needed anyone else- she wouldn't have had an affair.

It was at this point the man became the reflection. He refused anyone the chance to ever hurt him again. _"No. I tend to make things much worse... and then I disappear." _That was the most honest he had ever been with a person. In that exact moment, he was not lying or pretending to be something he wasn't. There was something about that girl- that woman: Kate Reed.

For some reason, when he was around her, he was more himself. Around her, it was harder to pretend. Around her, he didn't _want_ to pretend.

But Ben Grogan was a man who knew exactly what he wanted, and ever since setting foot in that bar, he knew he wanted her. Ben Grogan was a winner. When he found something he wanted, he went for it. Make no mistake, he always got what he wanted. So it was her words that night in her home that cut him the most. _"Someone who's not gonna mind if I use them- that's your gift, right? Not caring? Being empty? The Russian doll." _There had been a teasing lilt to her words, but they cut him all the same. How more wrong could she be? So once again, he found himself revealing more and more truth. _"You and I may have differnet methods, but we both know how to get what we want, and you can call that being passionate, you can call it being a dogged jackass. . . but you can't call it empty. I am not empty!" _Ben Grogan was not an empty man.

No, he was a passionate man, and he was passionate about her.

Maybe, it was because she seemed just as broken that first meeting: divorced, no job, no family; maybe, it was because, for once in his life, he finally found something to be passionate about. But no matter what it was, he wanted her. So that evening, he went after what he wanted.

_"Thank you so much, for everything." A quick smile, full of genuine gratitude. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

Maybe it had been the smile, maybe it had been holding her hand in that car, but he refused to go another moment without trying. Ever since stepping into that bar, he couldn't pretend he didn't feel anything, or need anyone, or that he had everything. He couldn't, because he felt something for her, needed her- and while he didn't have her, he certainly planned on rectifying that, and soon.

He was afraid of being rejected once again, but he was more afraid of never knowing her touch. So he kissed her. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel her confused stare. He could feel her slight push, and when he applied more pressure, the exact moment she melted into his arms. Her hand slid up his neck, combing through his hair and leaving goosebumps in its wake. But it only served to cause him to tighten his hold and deepen the kiss. He was tasting her, sweet and spicy- so completely Kate. Oh God, was it good. She was kissing him back, feverently, he might add.

Her hand slid around to his chin, holding him in place for another kiss, while at the same time attempting to push him away. She was fighting within herself, and he almost smirked at the thought of affecting her in such a way.

He could feel her starting to pull back and he tightened his hold minutely, enjoying every second that he had her lithe form in his hold. There was a slight desperation in the way she clung to him in the last few kisses they shared. And this time when she pulled away, pushing against him slightly, he allowed it.

She was confused. It was all over her face; but he was aroused like never before, and his breath left him in small pants. He could feel himself leaning towards her, drawn to her like a magnet, and barely held himself back from stealing another kiss.

Her face was scrunched up in confusion, and she never looked more adorable than in that moment. She glanced up at him for explanation. "_I'm sorry. I had to do it." _The words came out in a rush, and it took a brief second for her brain to catch up to the moment.

_"Have a good... tire... thing."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_

How stupid he must have been to leave it at that. What was accomplished? There were no answers, and twice as many questions. But he learned she was addicting and he knew he would have trouble fighting her pull. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad though.

He peeked into his bedroom and smirked, seeing the sleeping woman surrounded by a halo of dark curly hair.

Ben Grogan wanted Kate Reed, and in the end, he always got what he wanted.

* * *

Yay! They're soooo cute together! I am such a Ben/Kate shipper! lol. Please read and review. But no flames- flames burn my writing fingers.


End file.
